


Turn On

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy lets his libido lead him where it may...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On

It turned him on.

Not that it took much when it came to his two blond’s to get Roy’s motor running, but watching Russell take the kind of care he did with his beloved plants did it.

Not that the act itself was erotic, because it wasn’t. It’s just something about watching Russell handle the delicate greenery with those talented hands of his that sent Roy’s mind straight to the gutter.

Russell finally noticed Roy leaning in the doorway waves him in. He started talking about his latest experiment but Roy wasn’t listening. He was focused on how those pale pink lips moved.

Before he could stop himself, he was kissing Russell and backing him toward an empty workbench.

When Russell came to his senses his hands moved to Roy’s shirt and in a manner of moments it was undone and tossed somewhere on the greenhouse floor. When he lifted Russell onto the bench, strong legs spread and Roy didn’t need an engraved invitation. Stepping forward, he was lost in molesting Russell’s mouth with his tongue when he felt his pants being tugged down.

Before he could ask how, a warm mouth swallowed his cock and he knew Ed had slipped into the greenhouse.

Kissing with reckless abandon while being sucked off was great in a way Roy couldn’t express with words.

Before long he’s moaning into Russell‘s mouth and cumming down Ed’s throat.  Ed mumbles something around Roy’s still throbbing cock that had Russell leaning forward reaching for something.

When Roy felt warm oil being poured down his backside a smile claimed his lips.

He knew he’d probably be limping out of the greenhouse but the look in Russell’s eyes and the feel of Ed’s hands sliding up the back of his thighs told him it’d be worth it. 

 


End file.
